Why Are You Flirting With Me?
by superxkorra
Summary: Supercorp AU: Set when Lena and Kara are in high school, both are 17 years old. There are no super powers or great evils. Lena takes Kara to get her wisdom teeth removed. Kara comes out of surgery high and flirts with Lena. Lena lives with Kara and Alex because her family situation is complicated. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SUPERGIRL OR ITS CHARACTERS


**Why Are You Flirting With Me?**

_***Supercorp AU: Set when they're in high school without any super powers or great evils, just regular 17 year old kids. Lena takes Kara to get her wisdom teeth removed. Kara comes out of surgery high from the drugs, and flirts with her girlfriend. BACKSTORY: Lena lives with Kara and Alex because her family situation is complicated***_

It has been 42 minutes since the surgeons began their operation on Kara. 42 minutes of Lena sitting in the chair, bouncing her leg in the waiting room.

Sure, it was a standard procedure, getting her wisdom teeth taken out, but Kara Danvers was a baby and will most likely complain and require a lot of attention from her girlfriend. Nevertheless, Lena still worried about her.

A buzzing suddenly startled the young woman. Looking down at her phone, she read **INCOMING CALL: ALEX DANVERS**

Sighing, she picked up, "Hey Alex, what's up?"

Alex, even though an adult, still worried about her younger sister, "Any word?"

Lena who stood to stretch said, "Nope. How's work?"

The other line replied, "Don't change the subject Luthor. Still nothing? It's been 43 minutes! You'd think they'd say something by now ...You know what, I'm going to head down there!"

Groaning, Lena replied, "Alex! I can handle it. You don't have to come down here from work. She's fine, we're fine," Scanning the empty room, she lied and spoke faster, "And you know what? Here someone comes, I have to go, bye!"

Plopping down on the rough chair, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Thinking to herself about how worried the older Danvers was. A little bit too worried. It's not like much could go wrong, Kara was just getting her wisdom teeth removed.

Did they have anything to worry about? No, of course not. Right?

Immediately after she hung up the phone, she received two messages from Alex:

**Don't hang up on me Lena!**

**What did they say?**

Lena released a shaky breath and replied to her message:

**I will call you in a few minutes :) **

Ignoring the weird looks she was receiving from the receptionist, she stood and started to pace about the room.

A soft voice came from the front desk, "You know she'll be okay, right?"

Stopping in her tracks, Lena twisted to face the girl and replied, "Of course I know that. I'm more worried about her sister coming down here than her. Why is there no one here anyways?"

The woman, taken back by the question said, "Well there should be a couple patients here later, but it is the middle of the day, which isn't a popular time for appointments."

Bored, Lena asked, "Why?"

The receptionist, who was clearly annoyed, changed the topic, "Let me go check on your friend, I'll be right back."

Lena watched as the woman exited reception, headed out the door, and walked down the hall. She corrected the receptionist in her head: 'Girlfriend. Not friend. Clearly we aren't just friends, I kissed her when she went back to the room!'

Three minutes passed and the receptionist came back out with the doctor, who was wheeling a giggling Kara. Giggling? Doesn't sound too far off from her usual behavior, but really? Right after surgery?

The receptionist said with relief in her voice, "I found them! The doctor will talk to you about how the procedure went, and how to take care of her. After that I will check you out here and give you her prescription."

Lena smiled gratefully at the older woman.

As the doctor, who was pushing her girlfriend and holding a clipboard, walked up to Lena, he said, "Miss. Luthor? Taking home this crazy monster?"

Lena smiled at the doctor, looked at her girlfriend who had her eyes closed and was humming something, and nodded.

"Great. The procedure went wonderfully. She was a bit of a nut, though. Both going into and out of the anesthesia. Is she usually this bubbly and what's the word…"

Lena finished his sentence while laughing, "Childish? Yes. But, she's my child…" Crinkling her eyebrows, she began to panic at the weird implications, so she continued, "Well not actually my child, that wouldn't be possible, but my baby. My girlfriend. Who acts like a baby."

Proud of what she just said to the doctor, she gazed at Kara, whose bloody gauze was falling out of her mouth and she was swaying her head back and forth; clearly enjoying whatever drugs they had given her.

The doctor chuckled, "I get it. So for caring for her, replace her gauze 30 minutes from now, then whenever it looks like it's ready to be changed. Apply ice to her cheeks every hour or so. Don't let her talk a lot or at all, and give her liquidy foods and drinks only for about 2-3 days to start. If you have any questions or concerns about her recovery, please give us a call."

He handed Lena a paper with all the instructions he explained, along with the office's contact information.

"Great! Thank you so much."

The doctor nodded and concluded with, "Marissa will check you out at the front and when you're done loading her in the car, you can place the wheelchair outside and we'll collect it." As he started walking off, he said, "Good luck!"

She raised her eyebrows and realised why she needed it: Kara was already trying to get out of her seat.

Lena quickly grabbed onto her shoulders from the backside of the wheelchair and nearly shouted, "Kara! You have to stay put, what are you doing?" She walked around the wheelchair so Kara could see her, "You know what, don't answer that. And don't touch the gauze!"

Lena grabbed Kara's hand from the gauze and rested it onto her lap.

Kara giggled in response and mumbled, "You're peerrrtty!" Even though her mouth was stuffed with cloth, her compliment was audible.

Lena shook her head with a smile on her face, and started to push Kara over to Melissa.

"Looks like you two are going to have fun. Until those drugs wear off, then things will get rough for her! Last name is Danvers, right?" Melissa chucked to herself and started typing.

Lena nodded, and raised her eyebrows at the receptionist.

Kara mumbled whilst looking at Lena, "Woo are youuu?"

Lena looked at her confused girlfriend, "Kara, Honey, just relax. I'm taking you home in a minute."

Kara's eyes grew wide and she threw her head back, "Honeyyyy? Whose honey?"

Lena chuckled, ignoring her girlfriend for the time being so she could talk to Melissa.

"So do I have to pay for anything?"

Melissa looked up from her computer. "Nope. The procedure and medicine was all covered by insurance," Swinging her chair around, she pulled out a paper from the printer, "This is your order for the pills. I sent the order over just now so you'll just take it to your pharmacy and it should be done in an hour."

Lena took the paper and put it in her purse next to the other papers she was just given.

"So you're all set to go."

Lena smiled at her, "Great. Thank you so much."

Melissa responded, "My pleasure! By Kara!"

Kara, who was already being wheeled away by Lena, swung her head around a little too fast and waved with her droopy hand.

Lena exited the front door and started heading to her white Porsche Taycan Turbo S. Perks of being a rich genius.

"Isss this your car?" Kara spoke through the gauze.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Yes sweetie, it is. We kind of share it."

"We?" Kara's eyes grew wide.

Lena urged her girlfriend, "Kara, please don't talk with that in, okay? Just wait a little while longer."

As Lena pulled up to her car, she unlocked it, and started to park the wheelchair next to the passenger door.

Kara closed her eyes, giving Lena the benefit of getting Kara set up in the front seat.

Kara abruptly opened her eyes as Lena began to lift the muscular girl out of the wheelchair. "Eyy! What are youuu doing to me! Letttt go!" Kara fought Lena for a moment, then grew too tired to continue.

When Lena placed Kara in the passenger seat, she kissed her on the forehead, and closed to door. Taking the wheelchair back to its designated spot, and heading to the front seat.

As she got in the car she saw Kara holding one of the gauzes in her fingers, "Look at this! My tongue fell out! Help me please, look at it!" Her words were more understandable now, but still muffled.

Lena closed her door and shouted, "Kara Danvers! Put that back in your mouth right now!" Not waiting for Kara to do so herself, Lena grabbed the dirty side in her hands and put the clean side back in her mouth.

Rubbing her face, she began to dial the phone. "Here, talk to you sister."

She handed to phone to Kara who was swaying back and forth with the phone in her hand. Luckily Lena had already put it on speaker.

Alex answered after two rings, "Lena! How is everything?"

"Whooo's this?" Kara gurgled.

Alex laughed, "Hey Kar! It's your sister...How are you feeling?"

Kara closed her eyes and smiled, "Wonderful. Theresssa pertty lady here taking me somewhaaare."

Alex laughed once again, "Yes, that's your girlfriend Lena."

Kara gasped and started at Lena who was making a right turn out of the parking lot, "You're ma girrlfriend? Noooo. Don't you have a boyyyfriend?"

Lena looked at Kara who was pouting, "I don't have a boyfriend, but I have a beautiful girlfriend who acts like a baby."

Over the phone Alex shouted, "True that! So when are you guys home?"

Before Lena could answer, Kara slurred, "Nevaaa! We're running away!" Kara threw her fist into the air and hit her hand on the roof of the car.

Alex questioned, "Umm Lena when are you guys home?"

Lena thought where they were for a moment, and replied, "Well I have to drop by and pick up her medicine, but that gets done in about an hour…"

Alex cut in, "I can pick it up on my way home. I get off early today so I will be there with the medicine in a little less than two hours and I can help you take care of her."

Kara squinted her eyes and put her head back, "Who needssss takin' care of?"

Lena looked at her girlfriend and smirked, "You do sweetheart." She leaned over and kissed Kara's forehead.

Alex cringed, "Okay, I'm still here dorks. Lena get home safe and I call you when I have the medicine and am on my way home."

Lena confirmed, "Sounds good Alex, see you later."

Lena grabbed the phone from Kara, hung up, and put the phone in the wallet holder.

"You're so preeety! I think I luvvv you. Buuuuttt don't tell my girlfriend I said that cuzz she'd be maddd." Kara giggled while looking at Lena.

"Yeah? And who's your girlfriend?" Lena gazed at Kara smirking.

"Hmmm...Her names Lennaaa. She's so purrrty and smarrrt and treatss me soooo well and I luv her."

"You love her?" Lena turned left onto the main street whilist grinning.

Kara nodded, and Lena answered with, "Well, I love you too Kara."

Kara's eyes grew wide and she flung her head to face Lena, "Whaaatttt? Bootiful lady! You'reee Lena! Aaahhhhhh! I can't believe it! I missed youuuu!"

Lena chuckled, "I know, love. I know...God you're so cute."

"Pshhh nooo! I'm not cute! I'm strong and brave and so not cute!"

Lena giggled, "You may be strong and brave, but you are a baby at heart, and you're my baby."

Lena tickled Kara's tummy, resulting in Kara giggling while her eyes remained closed. "Lena?"

"Yes Kara?" Lena glanced at Kara.

Kara began shifting in her seat, "I'm sleepy. Can we go home?"

"Yes sweetheart, we're almost home. 10 more minutes."

"Hey Lena?"

"Yes Kara?"

With her eyes still closed, Kara said, "Are you cake? Cause I want a piece of that!"

"Kara Danvers, did you just flirt with me?" Lena smirked, enjoying how her girlfriend was acting.

"Did the sun just come out, or did you just smile at me?" Kara looked at Lena with droopy eyes.

"Why are you flirting with me? Or rather saying really cheesy pick up lines?" Lena laughed as she took the last right turn onto their street.

Kara mumbled, "Causeee you're ma girlfrienddd."

Lena was about to continue, but she noticed Kara dozing off. She sighed, and finally pulled into their driveway.

_***Lena has finally settled a stubborn Kara into their bed***_

As Lena roamed about their bedroom, she said to Kara, "Okay, let's change your gauze and put some ice on your cheeks."

Kara nodded, though clearly not listening.

Lena came back into their room with soft ice packs, new gauze, and the movie Lilo and Stitch to keep them occupied.

After Lena changed her gauze and applied the ice to the resting girl's cheeks, she turned on Tangled and began cradling her girlfriend in her arms.

The two teens loved animated movies. Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, Warner Bros Animation; they loved it all. Especially the musicals. They would stay up late on school nights doing homework and singing to their playlists full of Disney songs. Of course Kara would be doing most of the singing and Lena would be cranking out homework, but they had fun nonetheless. Alex would either come home to the two girls dancing around the living room, or yell at them from down the hall to go to bed.

Fifteen minutes into the movie and Kara was already sleeping against her girlfriend. Moments later, Lena heard someone fidgeting with the front door handle.

Alex nearly ran through the door, set down her things, and bolted to Kara and Lena's room.

Alex, letting out an audible breath at the doorway and said, "How is she?"

Lena gave her a lopsided smirk, "Good. Flirted with me on the way home and now she's sleeping...I think."

"Flirted? Like unusual flirting?" Alex was intrigued now.

Lena closed her eyes and nodded, "Yep. Like cheesy-pick-up-lines-flirting. It was bad. But adorable."

Alex moved to sit on the bed next to sleeping Kara, "Dang, I wish you took a video."

Lena nodded, "I was going to, but I chose not too. I'd rather get home safe than take a hilarious, memorable, life-long video to forever play and embarrass Kara with." Lena winked at Alex who was shaking her head and getting up.

"So here's her medicine, we'll give one to her in about an hour. Has she eaten anything?"

Lena noted the prescription bag on the bedside table and replied, "No. We got home 40 minutes ago and I didn't think she'd be up for eating since, you know, she's already asleep."

"Yeah that was smart. We'll try to give her a smoothie or milkshake later. Okay, I'm going to do some work at the table, do you need anything?"

Lena shook her head and smiled at the older Danvers before she headed out of the room.

This was going to be quite the adventure for the two lovers. Kara was sure to be a cranky, loving baby. And Lena was sure to be there for her every step of the way. The two women were madly in love and their lives together were just beginning.

Looking down at her sleeping girlfriend, Lena admired the younger woman, and couldn't wait for their future together and where life will take them.


End file.
